


Marinette Possible

by sleepydragon03



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Humor, Kinda, everyone knows who ladybug and chat noir are but not hawkmoth, fun goofiness with our superheroes being disasters, kim possible au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydragon03/pseuds/sleepydragon03
Summary: Kim Possible au where most things are the same but everyone knows who Ladybug and Chat Noir are and they have to deal with being public figures and heros and also their school work. Our heros are diasters and you can't change my mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Miraculous Revealed Extra





	1. Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while But idk how often I'll post new chapters. But probably I'll post a whole bunch in quick succession then you'll be waiting a calendar decade before the next batch of them. Fair warning has been given. I hope you get a good chuckle out of this at least.

Marinette was grateful beyond belief that her superhero partner was rich, and nice. After all of their more intense battle Adrien Agreste had his driver pick up “his lady” so she didn’t have to hobble on her crutches to school, or deal with the people stopping her to ask for a photo while she could barely stand. If it wasn’t for him then she would  _ never  _ make it to school on time. 

Today he’d brought a spare ice pack for her, which he’d placed directly onto her injured shoulder as soon as she’d buckled up. She smiled gratefully, glad that the Cat Miraculous had ended up in the hands of such a thoughtful boy. 

“Do you think they’ll give us the day off in gym?” Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head. 

“If it didn’t happen when either of us were on crutches it’s not going to work with my dislocated shoulder.” Adrien winced in sympathy. 

“I’ll try to distract the teacher while you sneak away if you want.” 

“Thanks, kitty,” she said, rolling her shoulders. 

Adrien’s car pulled up in front of their school and they struggled out of the backseat, each wincing and groaning up a storm. 

“Woohoo!” Alya called from the curb, wearing an amused smile. “I believe in you! Paris’s superheros, ladies and gentlemen!” Marinette shot her an annoyed look, but didn’t reply as she dragged her bag bodily from the car. She sighed in relief when the gorilla took her and Adrien’s bags and began escorting them up the steps. 

“Thank God for him,” Marinette whispered to her partner. Adrien nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Would you two mind giving us a little help?” Adrien asked sweetly, turning his most charming smile on their two best friends. Alya and Nino chuckled and moved forward, linking their arms through Marinette’s and Adrien’s and helping them gently up the steps.

“It’s not really fair that your Miraculous Ladybug reverts the damage to Paris but not to your bodies,” Nino said, wincing when Adrien missed a step and yelped when his injuries jarred painfully. 

“Well we do get accelerated healing, so that’s a bonus,” Adrien said, taking a deep breath and continuing his slow trek up the concrete stairs. 

The crowd parted around them, their fellow classmates now too used to their pained morning after struggles that they no longer even felt the need to stop and watch their protectors struggle with something as trivial as climbing stairs. 

“Yeah, not to mention they get to enjoy the pleasure of  _ my  _ company, but they’re so ungrateful, hardly ever giving me offerings of cheese,” Plagg whined, swooping out in front of them and reclining lazily in the air. Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, Plagg,” he grumbled. 

“I don’t see how you can stand to eat that stinky stuff!” Tikki said, making her own appearance, flying to Plaggs side and pinching her nose like the mere  _ mention _ of Plaggs favorite snack was enough to summon an unpleasant odor. 

Marinette shook her head as the two kwamis argued, not really listening, instead focusing on her feet and their climb up the stairs.  _ Almost there _ , she told herself, taking a bracing breath for the last stretch of her journey. 

“Finally!” She breathed when they reached the top of the stairs. 

“Don’t celebrate just yet, girl,” Alya said, “we’ve still got one flight left to go.” Marinette fairly sobbed at the memory. 

True, her worst injury had been when the akuma pulled her shoulder right out of socket, but she’d also bruised her hip rather badly when she had been flung back and onto the hard cement. Adrien’s left knee had been bent entirely too far in the wrong direction and his father had sent him out today with a crutch to ease his time. 

“Do you think your driver will carry us if we ask him too?” Marinette asked, glancing at her partner. She winced when she found him looking rather green, sweat beading on his forehead with the effort of using his leg. “Alya I’m fine, help Adrien,” she said suddenly. He glanced at her briefly, like he was going to protest, then thought better of it, a solid indicator that he was in more pain then he was letting on. 

“Why have two little weaklings help you up the stairs when you could have one big strong guy carry you?” Kim asked from behind them, appearing so suddenly that Adrien didn’t even have time to protest before Kim threw him over his shoulder and toted him up the stairs. 

“Oh my gosh I  _ have  _ to get this on video, Nino help Marinette,” Alya said, whipping out her phone and following quick behind Kim and Adrien, who was protesting loudly to being carried. 

“Kim put me down! This is humiliating, I’m a superhero! I can  _ walk _ !”

“Not from what I was seeing, Kitten.”

“Don’t call me Kitten!” Marinette snickered. It served him right for all that cocky posturing he put her through during fights. Let this humble him a bit. 

“How long do you think it will be until his knee heals?” Nino asked, looking caught between amusement and concern as Kim disappeared into their upstairs classroom with Adrien still struggling to be let down. 

“He’ll probably be fine tomorrow, our healing really is accelerated.” Nino nodded in approval before stopping at the foot of their next set of stairs. 

“Kim does have a point, though, why don’t you let me give you a piggyback ride up to the classroom? It’ll be faster, but a bit more dignified then being slung over someone’s shoulder.” Marinette nodded in agreement, mostly because she was half afraid that Kim would come back for her if she didn’t. 

Nino carried her up the stairs and into the classroom, past where Alya was laughing wildly, filming Adrien’s angry pout and set her down in her seat. 

“You heard it here folks, the superheros of Paris had to be carried up the stairs to class, guess everyone can be in need of a little rescue every now and then!”

“I had it covered!” Adrien protested. 

“We’re very grateful that our friends are so willing to help us,” Marinette said diplomatically, hoping that Alya’s camera phone wouldn’t be able to pick up on her burning cheeks. 

“Life as a teenage superhero is hard,” Alya said, signing off with her catchphrase before slipping her phone back into her pocket. 


	2. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is late to class, again, and Miss Bustier isn't impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short but sweet, lmao sorry. In an unexpected turn of events, however, I did actually proof read this one

Ladybug smacked loudly into the closed glass window and groaned, using her yo-yo to support herself while she peeled the window open and gingerly stepped into the classroom. 

“Marinette, could you please get to class on time, and use the  _ door _ ?” Miss Bustier scolded, looking annoyed. “This is the third time you’ve been late this week.” 

“Sorry Miss Bustier, there was an emergency, Ladybug was needed!”

She hadn’t  _ meant  _ to get so off track moving that totaled car off the street, but it had been a hazard that could have caused more accidents, then the family had wanted photos with her, and so had the family in the other car, and it had all ended in her being  _ very  _ late to class. 

“An emergency that didn’t require the help of your  _ partner _ , Marinette?” Miss Bustier asked pointedly, indicating where Adrien sat, smiling apologetically at her. 

“Sorry Miss Bustier, spots off.” Marinette dragged her feet to her seat beside Alya and sat down dejectedly. Glaring at the back of Adrien’s head. He was  _ never  _ late.


	3. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette Are So Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread again, if you're new here that's usually the case with my crack fics. Also I've had some questions about Hawkmoth's identity in this fic. It's still Gabriel, if I can find a way to make it funny maybe I'll do a chapter about him, but he's the Worst so we'll just have to see.

Marinette jerked suddenly awake for the third time that class, glancing around surreptitiously to see if anyone had noticed. Fortunately, it seemed that everyone’s attention was on the lesson and only Alya gave her an amused look. Marinette shook her head vigorously and sat up a bit straighter. At least Adrien seemed to be having as much trouble staying awake as she was. 

It wasn’t their fault, an Akuma had kept the two of them awake until two in the morning, barely allowing for any sleep and the fact that Adrien had asked Nino to bring him a coffee, something his father strictly prohibited, was as sure a marker as any that her crime-fighting partner was exhausted.

It was a mark of how unresponsive that the two of them had been recently that the beverage was being given a pass from the strict “no food or drinks in the classroom” rule. 

“Psst, Adrien,” she hissed, leaning forward. He jerked around like he’d been on the brink of dozing off and turned to her, eyes too wide to compensate for his drowsiness. “Can I have some of your coffee?” She’d never been much of a coffee drinker, but desperate times called for drastic measures, and they had a test coming up that they needed to learn this material for. 

Adrien nodded and passed his cup back to her, turning half-heartedly back to the board and struggling to make his eyes focus on the lesson. 

“Brace yourself, girl, coffee can be pretty strong.” Marinette nodded, grateful for the tip. She took a small sip, wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste before she pinched her nose and threw her head back, downing several large gulps at once, then making a disgusted sound. 

“Miss Dupain- Cheng, if you are going to break the rules so blatantly, please at least have the decency to do so quietly,” Miss Mendalev scolded. 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, grimacing as she passed the coffee back to Adrien, who looked much more alert and on the edge of bursting out with laughter. 

“Nice one, Marinette,” he said.

* * *

The two of them dragged themselves to school after another late-night akuma attack. 

Marinette dragged her feet into class, late as usual, and glared at her partner, who somehow managed to look like a real person despite having missed as much sleep as she had. 

“How do you look so put together?” She snapped. 

Adrien didn’t respond, staring forward. 

“Helloooo? Adrien? Are you alright?” When he still didn’t move she heard Nino’s soft and slightly horrified “dude” before he reached out and waved his hand in front of Adrien’s face. No reaction. 

“I think… I think he’s asleep.” 

“His eyes are wide open!” Marinette said, moving forward, equal parts horrified and fascinated. She saw Alya filming, probably for the “life of a teenage superhero is hard” section of her blog where she just posted embarrassing pictures of the two of them, but ignored her. 

“Where did he learn to do that?” Nino asked. 

The two crowded around him, Alya pressing up behind Marinette to document this strange event, as Marinette and Nino continued waving their hands in front of his face. They caught the attention of their fellow classmates, who all crowded around them to observe. 

“What do we do?” Juleka asked. 

“We should probably wake him up so he doesn’t miss anything,” Nathaniel said. 

“You aren’t supposed to wake up people with their eyes open, or is that a sleepwalker?” Milan interjected, looking thoughtful. 

“Everyone stand back, I have an idea,” Marinette said, grinning slyly. 

“What are you going to do?” Alya asked, taking the aforementioned steps back. Marinette winked at her before taking a deep breath in. 

“CHAT, HELP ME! AKUMA!”

Several things happened at once. Adrien jerked violently, head snapping around as he tried to leap to his feet, only to be blocked by the table above his legs at the same time that he cried out “CLAWS OUT!” He fell flat on his back under the table, fully outfitted. Chat Noir burst forth, leaping onto the desk, looking wildly around as the classroom descended into laughter. 

“Where’s the akuma, m’lady?” It took him several exhausted seconds to take in the scene around him, and an untransformed Marinette laughing heartily to realize what she’d done. “Oh come on, princess, that wasn’t very nice.” 

“Consider it my revenge for all that time you spend joking around during fights,” she laughed, grinning up at him. Chat extended his stick and slid down it like a fire pole. “You know you love my puns, you should just admit it,” he sighed. 

“Yeah right, I _tolerate_ your puns.” 

“What was it you said to me last week _pur_ incess? That you had done _claw_ some on the math test?” 

“I like _my_ puns,” she said, raising up on her tiptoes to be better able to look him in the eye. He made a disbelieving sound before twirling his stick and stowing it away. 

“Claws in,” he said. The green light engulfed him just as he pressed a kiss to Marinette’s nose. 

“I’ll forgive your horribly cruel prank if you bring me a dozen macarons to school tomorrow.”

“What _ever_ ,” she snorted, still grinning. 

Marinette shuffled unhappily up the stairs to her school. It hadn’t been ten minutes since she’d reverted the city back to its natural state after staying up all night for the fourth time that week. She could have sworn that Hawkmoths new strategy was to exhaust them to death. She hadn’t even had the presence of mind to remember the macaroons Adrien had asked for. Oh well. 

She lived close enough to stop by home and brush her teeth at least, but Adrien had to head straight to school after the fight. Poor guy. 

She heard giggling from the classroom before she entered, and shook herself slightly, wondering what the giggling was about. She didn’t have to wait long to find out. 

When she stepped through the door to the classroom she spotted her partner splayed out over his desk, arms hanging off the front and mouth gaping open, drool dripping out of his mouth and onto the black leather of his super suit. Which he was still wearing. Because he’d been so tired he’d forgotten to detransform and came to school as Chat Noir. Alya was busy snapping photos that were certain to be on the Ladyblog before days end.

Marinette giggled, glad to finally be the one of the two of them who was _less_ of a disaster. 

“Adrien,” she said quietly. He didn’t stir. “Chat Noir,” she tried again to no response. She rested her chin on her palm beside his head. “ _Mon Chaton_ ,” she said more loudly, running her fingers through his hair and tugging on his ear.”

“Hnnuuuhggg whaaat?” He slurred, cracking his eyes open. 

“Good morning, kitty.”

“Morning bugaboo,” he mumbled, slightly more coherently. 

“Do you notice anything weird this morning?” 

“Other than your lack of macaroons?” Marinette laughed in surprise, though she really shouldn’t have been. He _did_ have a rather keen nose in this form, of course, he noticed she wasn’t carrying sweets. 

“Yes, other than that.”

“Mmm, no.”

“Maybe look around a bit.”

“Is this a riddle?”

“You could call it that.” Chat Noir sat up grumpily and glanced around the room, noticing the eyes on him but nothing else. 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Look down.” He did so.

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

“My super- _oh_ .” Marinette giggled as Adrien’s transformation dropped and he cast her an exhausted look. “I’m _so_ tired.” Marinette ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Me too, Adrien. Me too.”


	4. In Trouble Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chat is in trouble Ladybug calls him Adrien and when Adrien is in trouble Marinette calls him Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else know your whole life is about to end when someone yells your *full* name? Thats the idea here XD

Ladybug was annoyed. She was unable to get through to Chat Noir on his Miraculous line, so she’d been texting his personal to no avail.  _ Where the hell is that partner of mine _ ? She wondered, dodging attack after attack, unwilling to use her Lucky Charm in case Chat didn’t arrive within five minutes and she had to transform back with no one to protect the civilians of Paris. 

“Where’s your partner now, Ladybug!” The akuma taunted. Ladybug ground her teeth in annoyance. 

“Oh, he’s at the nail salon, you know how models are,” she droned with feigned boredom. “He said he can’t come until his clear coat dries, what a diva.” 

The akuma swung it’s giant hammer for Ladybug and missed, slamming into a building and sending cracks racing up the masonry. She gritted her teeth and resigned herself to the idea that Chat Might just be caught somewhere and wouldn’t make it. 

“Lucky charm!” She reached up and grabbed the object out of the air and gaped at the simple key ring she’d been given. 

She started sprinting to the left to avoid the attacks of the akuma, looking desperately around for something to use with this Lucky Charm. 

Her earrings had already chirped out their first warning when Chat’s Voice caught her attention. 

“M’Lady!” He called from across the way, waving to catch her attention. When she laid eyes on him she finally realized what she was meant to do. 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” She leaped across the rooftops and landed an inch from Chat Noir, ripping off his belt as her second warning chirped. 

“Whoa, hey, Ladybug!” He protested. 

Ladybug ignored him and flitted about the area, collecting the things she needed before landing back beside him. 

“Cataclysm the akuma, his hammer, when I say ‘now.’” she said abruptly. 

Ladybug swung her makeshift weapon hard, it impacted with the base of the hammer and wrapped around, trapping the weapon.

“Now!”

“Cataclysm!” The hammer turned to dust and the akuma appeared from it. Ladybug purified it just as her third warning chirped in her ear. 

She dropped down to street level, closely followed by Chat Noir. She spun on the spot and faced him, arms crossed, as his first warning rang out. Even the reporters and spectators didn’t approach, wary of the look on Ladybug’s face. 

“So…” Chat began nervously, sensing he was in trouble. “Did you finish the math homework?” 

“WHERE WERE YOU? I TEXT YOU ON BOTH LIKES A DOZEN TIMES!” She burst out, throwing her arms wide in demonstration. Looking surprised Chat pulled out his stick and slid open the interface. 

“Oh, my bad.”

“Your  _ bad _ ?”

“I didn’t know there was an akuma, I was doing a last-minute photo shoot.” Ladybug opened her mouth but changed her mind when her final warning sounded. 

“You need to keep your phone on, Chat,” she said in a terrifyingly level voice, “lest your partner get hurt.” Her transformation dropped as she finished her sentence and they were now a high schooler and a superhero cowering under her glare. 

“I’m sorry, my father doesn’t like me to carry my phone to photo shoots!” His second warning chirped. 

“Does your father want me to die?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then he’s just going to have to get over that, isn’t he?” 

“...I’ll talk to him.” His third warning chirped out and he finally looked down at his ring impatiently, then back up at her, and their surroundings. “We got kinda far during that fight-”

“ _ I  _ got far you mean.” Chat Noir sighed. 

“Do you want me to carry you back to school or are you still mad? Lunch break is almost over.” Marinette took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“I’m not still mad, it wasn’t your fault.” He grinned, relieved, and approached her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her directly on the lips, probably for the cameras, then extended his stick and sent them flying over the rooftops. They landed gently in the courtyard of their school right as Chat’s transformation expired. 

“Thanks, Kitty,” Marinette said, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Oh, wait,” he said, looking suddenly anxious. 

“What?” 

“I forgot, I left my bag in the studio.”

“Oh,  _ Chat _ .” 


End file.
